Have You Not Heard The Stories?
by Too Lazy
Summary: Stories are told to entertain or to teach a lesson, but for Lex Sparrow the stories are now real and could have a bad impact on her future if they don't happen. JE
1. Chapter 1: Trinkets and Bad Plots

"_Did you know that once captain Jack and Lizzie Swann once sacked a German port with out firing a single shot, or that they stole 1000 pieces of rare jewels from the emperor of China while he was asleep? And that their love was remarkable because when s he was kidnapped by…"_

"_Grandmother they are just stories."_

"_No they are true stories; it is our heritage you make light of sweetie. _

"_Sure grandmother sure."_

"_I have proof you know!"_

"_Yeah sure grandmother."_

* * *

The day was bleak stormy grey sky, chopping wind and a very restless ocean. Lex Sparrow stood in front of the small waves with her grandmother's ashes in her hands. The rest of the family and friends sat in a few rows of chairs wishing she would hurry so they could get back to their busy lives. Lex stood slight tears falling from her doe brown eyes down her cheeks; she then tipped the urn into the restless sea and watched as her grandmothers ashes were carried out…

Lex could not have been more grateful as the last of the suck-ups left her grandmothers home or now her home. Everything had been left to her including the Sparrow fortune All day after the reception the people had scoffed down the free food and drink while asking for favors that needed funding. The only thing that kept Lex sane was the rum. Yep a true Sparrow trait as her grandmother would have pointed out had she still been here.

Lex made her way up to the library and went to the window that over looked the ocean. This spot is where her grandmother would tell her tales of the great captain sparrow and his lover Elizabeth Swann when she was little. Her grandmother would tell her the tales of the adventures they had and such but her favorite story to tell was the adventure that brought them together but for all her life Lex could not remember the damn story. Lex turned away from the window and it view and decided to get to bed she had an early day of cleaning out the attic and dealing with blood sucking rats known as lawyers.

* * *

"_Lex_ _did you know that Lizzie and Gibbs and the crew of the black pearl had to rescue captain jack from being a witch coven dinner? I tell you…" _

"_Grandma I don't want to hear the story they are not real."_

"_So you say child…but the story should be what is entreating even if you don't believe."_

* * *

Lex woke up with her head pounding and with an angry stomach. 'Life is unfair!' was Lex's only thought as she staggered her way to the bathroom. After a nice hot shower she dressed in black Capri pants, a wife beater with a skull on the front and a corset jacket. Not what one would ware to a lawyers meeting but she had no intention of staying with them long. "First things first attic cleaning…note to self don't talk to self." Lex hurried up the two flights of stairs to the attic and got to work.

As she was moving a box to throw out she tripped on a loose floor board. "Mother Fu…!" she clenched her teeth in pain as she held her knee in both hands. As the pain started to ebb away she notice the floor board she had tripped over had reviled a small chest. Lex pulled it out and saw it was rather old falling apart. Forgetting the rest of the attic she took the chest to the library and sat down in front of the diamond shaped window. Opening the chest, it only contained had two trinkets inside. One was a set of multicolored beads with a dangling coin at the end. Lex saw that it was once attached to hair due to the few strains that were stuck to the coin. The next was a necklace of gold the pendent was that of an amber stone in shape of the sun but in the center was a red sparrow and white Swann. Surprise was all over Lex's face. She put the necklace on and then went over to a mirror and braided the beads into her hair. "Wow she was not kidding." Lex said out loud.

"Who was not kidding?" the voice made Lex jump up casing the beads to clink.

"What the hell! Who said you could come in Corso!" Lex yelled.

Corso just smiled. He was not an unattractive man standing at 6' 1 with blue eyes and blond hair but something about him just made Lex edgy. Corso was the kind of man that gave the sensation that you should never ever turn your back on him. "What do you have there?" He motion to her hand completely ignoring her outrage of his intrusion.

"None of your business, Corso." Lex replied filmily but not rudely fighting with Corso would only lead to another headache.

"To the contrary until we have certain matter settle it is my business." Corso's smile had vanished and now he wore a face of contempt. "You are already late for the meeting."

"What I thought the meeting was to be here?" Lex said crossing her arms over her chest.

"They have changed it I am supposed to take you to the court house." Corso informed and turned. When he reached the library entrance he stopped and with out turning asked, "Are you coming?" before Lex could answer he started walking again leaving Lex no choice but to follow. When they reached the front hall Lex made the mistake of turning her back on Corso. The last thing Lex saw was the blue marble floor of the hall and Corso's rich brown Italian leather shoes.

When Lex woke up she saw she was bound by the wrists and that she and Corso were at a cliff ledge not even a mile from her home. Corso was smoking a cigarette leaning against medium sized boulder smirking at Lex. Lex felt her head and to her dismay she had a big bruise and a small tail of blood left on her fingers.

"Okay this is like from some badly plotted movie. What the hell do you get out killing me?" Lex asked as she tried to sit up only to have a wavy of dizziness hit her.

Corso just continued to smoke and smirk and it was stating to get annoying. Finally her threw his cigarette over the ledge and squatted in front of Lex. He grabbed her by her long wavy black and blond hair and tilted her face towards him. "The will states that if you die then my father your grandmother's lawyer gets all the money because he is such a great family friend." Corso supplied. "Which then I kill him and get it all."

"Like I said bad plotted movie." Lex hissed. Corso shrugged and started to drag Lex to the cliffs ledge. Lex put up as much as a struggle as she could but he was stronger and then Lex felt her self falling. Wind rushing past her the sound of the rumbling ocean drawing close and then she hit the water. And all went black for the moment.

* * *

"_Did I ever tell you about how Lizzie Swann once threw all the rum overboard to get back at Captain Jack for…"_

"_Grandmother not now I have to get ready for the party."_

"_Very well." _

* * *

Lex felt her self being lifted from the waves but dared not open her eyes. Maybe she would wake up from this dream and be back in bed. Then she felt her and her "rescuer" being pulled from the water rather fast causing Lex to open her eyes in surprise. And surprise indeed.

The man she was looking at looked a lot like her dead for 17 years father, only this man was wearing the craziest clothes like something out of a pirate book, he had dreadlock hair and darker brown eyes then he fathers but the resemblance was uncanny. But what caught her attention were the beads in his hair. One of the sets was exactly like the one she was wearing.

The man cocked his head to the side and gave Lex a confused look. "You look some what familiar have I threatened you before?" And Lex did what any one who was almost killed then rescued by someone who looked like a dirty version of a dead parent would do. She screamed.

* * *

**AN: I do not own POTC if I did would I write this? In any case please review and have a nice day. Don't worry this is a J/E story. Oh and be nice in reviews I am sensitive.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News and Step One

To go by the stories

Chapter 2

"Are ye quite finished my lady?" Captain Sparrow asked as soon as Lex's fine scream had ceased.

Lex was huddle in a corner of the boat breathing heavily in fear at what she was seeing. Pirates, sailboat and a parrot and a bunch other things that did not go with the 21st century, yep she had cracked. "A...are…are you Captain Sparrow?" Lex managed to say after her breathing returned to normal.

"Aye and you might ye be young lady?" he asked with a crazy eye glance over her. "You don't dress like you are from around here."

"Are you a witch, lass?" the first mate Gibbs asked standing next to the captain.

"Is this the...the Black Pearl?" Lex asked ignoring their questions.

"Aye." Gibbs replied slowly.

"Capt. ye think she mad?" Gibbs whispered to Jack, Jack merely looked at Gibbs then back to Lex and shrugged.

Lex meekly nodded her head and turned from the crew. Looking out to sea an idea popped in her head. Clicking her heels together three times she whispered "there's no place like home." Idea one did not work so Lex pinched her self and when hissed in pain she turned to face the Capt. and his on looking crew.

"Still think she's not mad? Gibbs said.

"Look I'm not nuts I am just very freaking confused and pissed! So kindly keep all opinions about my sanity to your self, thank you!" Lex snapped as she continued to think of how in the hell she was going to get back home.

"I say we kill her captain." Anna-Maria had at this point pointed her pistol at her head.

"Alright once again who ye be and where are you from and more to the point what were you doing in the middle of the ocean?" Jack asked as he motioned for Anna-Maria to put her piece away.

In seeing no way to avoid answering the question with out being shot and thrown overboard Lex decided best option might be honesty of course she had seen enough movies to know that messing with the past can seriously screw up the future. And since the Lizzie Swann was not around as far as she knew Lex thought it best not tell Jack or the crew about that situation.

"My name is Lex and I am from California and well I was thrown from a cliff into the ocean," she turned and looked to see no cliffs near the ship.

"But I have no clue how in the hell I got here in the middle of no where. Does that help?" she replied.

Captain Jack Sparrow was stroking his chin as he gave Lex a look over; to him she seemed so familiar he just for the life of him could not place her. "California whereas that at pet?" he asked bringing his half sober mind to the problem at hand.

Lex realizing her mistake '_crap California was established in 1863 not around the 16th century!_' her mind scolded her self.

"Heha well um its sort of...a ...village in…Spain." She laughed nervously hoping if the stories were true Captain Sparrow would be drunk enough to buy the story.

"In Spain pet?" he parroted while giving her a cheerful crooked smile. Lex gave a nervous one back,

'_Oh yeah he's not buying it.'_ Lex mind supplied.

"Listen Captain Sparrow can't you just drop me off at the next port and you go on your marry way of being a really bad egg by plundering or something to the nature?" Lex asked ignoring the stairs of the crew and especially the glares from Gibbs and Ana.

"Strikes me self as odd that you know so much about what I do." Jack spoke while circling her like a vulture. A very drunk one.

"I tell ye captain she has to be a witch." Gibbs added.

"I'm not a witch." Lex whined.

"Enough. Since we're stopping at Tortuga anyway we'll drop you off. Until then you can work off you passage savvy?" He turned away, walked back to the pearl's wheel without giving Lex a chance to agree.

"Whatever." Lex sighed as the captain walked and the rest of the crew went back to their respective jobs.

Gibbs of course was back with in two shakes of a lamb's tale carrying with him a bucket of tar and a mop. "To the brig with ye." He turned and walked.

"Uh where's the brig?" The crew members who were present to hear Lex's question all stopped and Jack himself stopped in mid stride and his kohl lined eyes were wide as saucers. Yep you could hear a pin drop on the deck despite the ocean breeze and waves.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Lex asked.

* * *

About half a day later the black pearl dock at Tortuga. Upon this all but a few of the crew took off. "Thanks for the lift Captain Sparrow much appreciated." Lex spoke as she walked the gang plank; her grandmother always taught her manners with older people and theatrically Jack was a great times an unknown number grandfather.

Upon leaving she bumped into Anna-Maria and they gave each other a disapproving look but continued their separate ways of course Lex had just pick pocketed Ana's money but that was beside the point. Lex turned to give Jack a final wave and he just gave a knowing wink.

Lex decided she liked Tortuga mostly because it was like a mini san Francisco with its diversity and the fact that no one paid attention to anyone else. Hell the fights, the drunks, the poor, the filth...yep a dirty version of San Francisco but in a good way. Even as she paid for a peach from a local vendor he could care less what she was dressed in only that she could pay. As she was walking around thinking of how get back to her time, (unless of course she was dead and this was her hell for not believing her grandmother.) some one called her name and it was not any of the crew from the pearl.

"Lex, child sit." The voice was old and hollow almost as if ready to soon die. The women look as ancient as her voice sounded. With silver hair and grey steal eyes, and so many wrinkles. Lex being ever obedient to older people even at the age of twenty sat before the old women.

"How do you know me?" Lex asked staring the old women in the eyes.

"I am here to help you." she answered.

"Help me what?" Lex asked wising she could just tell the old lady to quit playing mind games.

"Your line might not happen you will cease to exist." The old women explained before laying down a death tarot card.

"Why will that happen?" Lex spoke looking at the card.

"The start of your bloodline is not together and will never be unless they are pointed in the right place." The old women went on. "You are to help them after all that is why you were summoned here."

Lex not worrying about the old lady talk of her existents jumped "who summoned me?" Lex was ready to kill the bastard.

"I have no inkling of that child but you must hurry you have only three full moons to do so." Lex looked to the sky there was no moon meaning she had a full three months.

"I get Jack and Lizzie together…I go home." Lex asked her voice was calm be inside she was crying for the response to be good news.

"Yes indeed…should things go well. Good luck child you will need it." And then to Lex's great astonishment the old women vanished along with her cards.

"Weird." Lex said taking a bite out of her peach.

'_in order to get home I have two get the grandparents together…no problem…can't be hard…right?" _Lex questioned her own mind and sanity

Lex knew though if only by gut instincts the old woman was telling the truth. _'Trait of a Sparrow.' _Lex's grandmother's voice rang in her head.

Lex knew step one was to find Jack and convince him to go to Port Royal… _'This is going to be a problem.' _She thought as she ran to the docks.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wet Wake Up and Little Lies

Chapter 3

_Thank you for the lovely review and keep them coming!_

* * *

Lex ran all the way to the dock and was severely out of breath by the time she got there. Getting aboard was not a problem since no one was on deck she made it to the cabin and went inside to her dismay Jack was not there.

"Probably off with some strumpets or something…that can't be good." Lex wondered out loud now going through the left out maps. She then went through his small hidden chest of swag. Lex pocketed some of the smaller items; one item was a small charm of the Egyptian god Ra.

"We're family he'll understand eventually." Lex consoled herself then flopped down on his bed now trying to think of a way to get Lizzie and then get them together her hand twirling the charm around.

"_Come on you are supposed to know the stories plus you have almost two hundred years of advancement on these guy…there has to be a way…"_ she sat up in bed a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"_Old Granddad doesn't have to get the treasure he just has to think there is a treasure to get to." _ Lex had just thought a brilliant plan, she would give him a false story of a great king's treasure in old Egypt but they had to go to Port Royal first for something…better yet someone.

"_Now who was that guy Lizzie was with before Jack…think Lex think_." Lex ordered her brain to recall the details but yet for some reason she could not remember anything, hell especially he stories her grandmother told. It was if she had never heard them yet knew that they had existed,she knew some of the plot but not the details. Kind of like knowing a movie just never having seen it even after it has been out for years.

Having had an exalting day of cleaning and tarring Lex let her eyes close and just as sleep hit the name Turner came to mind and that night she dreamed of two people sacking another ship with water guns. Odd dream.

* * *

'_You know Elizabeth Swann was a governor's daughter and once engaged to a blacksmith.' The old women said as she held her five year old granddaughter in her arms. They were looking out the diamond shaped window that overlooked an ocean. _

"_Then how did she meet the Captain then?" the little girl asked, truly enthralled by the story. _

"_Well you know what they say is can't help who you _fall_ for." The grandmother shrugged as she braided the little girl's hair._

"_Who's they?" the Girl asked again. Questions never stopped at this age and the old women smiled.

* * *

_

Captain Sparrow was on his way back to his ship after having spent a lovely night with Scarlet and spent lots of time drinking Rum. His trip would have been sensational had Giselle had not found out about his time with Scarlet and slapped him. He rubbed his check still soar from the memory of the slap.

It was early morning and only a few of the crew had returned all sleeping in various parts of the Pearl. Jack made his way to his cabin, when seeing the girl he had rescued he day before sleeping on his bed, his kohl smeared eyes widen with surprise.

"Well that's interesting." He mumbled shutting the cabin door behind him and carefully walking over to the bed examined her. He saw she had gone through his stuff because of a little gold trinket of his was now lying idly in her half clutched palm.

"That's very interesting." Jack said softly looking around his room for the best method of waking Lex up. Seeing a pitcher of water on a window sill, which was very cold from having sat near that location for so long, Jack smiled evilly. Retrieving the pitcher he returned to the bed took one last listen to the blissful slice and then poured the water over Lex. As Captain Jack predicted she woke up yelling.

"What the hell it's not a school day!" She began to wipe the excess water from her hair and face. The Lex looked around and her anger vanished. It was not her grandmother waking her up but Jack.

"I was so hoping it was a dream." She sighed and then smiled brightly at Jack. Jack helf up the trinket she had been stupid enough to be caught with.

"Mind tellin' me what you were doing with this before I keelhaul ye milady?" Jack was smiling but not the happy go lucky smile a smile the held promises of pain.

Lex pretended to still be working on wringing the water out of her hair. _'Think lex think of an excuse…or better yet speak to him in a language he'll understand.' _Her mind supplied after all it was trying to save her from being keelhauled. _'Whatever that is it can't be good.'_ The voice in her head answered again.

"Captain I have a proposition for you." Lex had just finished tying her long gold and black hair in a pony tail and was now sitting Indian style on the bed.

"If ye think I'm just going to let you get out of stealing my swag with out punishment then you are sadly mistaken." Jack said his hands waving the trinket in front of her in an angry fashion.

"It's about treasure." Lex said and Jack quickly sat beside her and had a smile on his face.

"Do tell." Lex gave Jack a cynical eye.

"You sure change your mind fast."

Jack shrugged, "Money can by my affection quick so what's this nature of the venture." Jack had the look of a tabloid journalist getting a really juicy piece of gossip.

"Not so fast Captain I am going to need some supplies ones that cannot be bought here." Lex said her chin held high and her demeanor taking on a business air.

Jack's khol lined eyes narrowed slightly. "My dear there anything can be brought in Tortuga _anything_."

"Not the books I need held at Port Royal." She frowned as Jack's expression became a hopeless one.

"I can't go there darlin' the whole of the royal Navy is gunning to see at the noose." Lex knew exactly what to do: play on his pride. She just hoped he would not shoot her because of it.

Lex laughed out loud. "My gods…are you sure you are Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Course I am don't see any one else around who's a captain." Jack said a slight note off offense in his tone.

"Really, could have fooled me. Because the Captain Sparrow I know would not be shaking in his little pirate boots. He would go in their take what he needed and did it with a bang, creating another legend for the boys and girls of the world to enjoy. But if you're too scared…" Lex got off from the bed and skipped to the door.

"Then I'll just find a more fearless pirate to help." Les was surprised at how fast Jack moved. He was in front of her holding the door closed and his pistol pointed at her head.

"You'd best watch what you say girl insulting a pirate is a very bad thing to do." Lex looked him straight of the eyes refusing to show fear.

"Fortunately I know how to counter mad pirates. Take me to Port Royal to get the books and I'll give you everything you need to know about one of the greatest treasure finds in history." At the words Jack lowered his pistol.

"How can I trust you Lex?" he held up the little trinket and Lex eyed it.

"Because I am a dishonest person and one who can always…"

"Trust to be dishonest." Jack finished for her smirking.

Lex smiled and held out her hand. "So we have a deal then?" Jack shook her hand and went to issue order to the crew that had returned.

When Jack had left Lex let out a sigh of relief. '_Thank god he bought it. Step one done now come the hard part making up a treasure story and getting the two together…I think I am in trouble.' _Was Lex's last thought before she went on deck to try and help.

_

* * *

DUNDUN: Next time Port Royal Havoc...see you soon! (hopefully) **PLEASE REVIEW** _


	4. Chapter 4: Are We There Yet?

Chapter 4

So Lex had made more of a mess on deck then what was necessary, she had tangled up lines, put the ship off course slightly, (she could not drive let alone steer a ship), made the deck extra slippery so those who walked on it skidded from rail to rail and when trying to peel potato skin she peeled the potato meat to. Then she had begun to annoy Jack by asking the age old question, "Are we there yet?" over and over. Jack had sent her to his cabin to wait till they had reached Port Royal.

"Just sit here and do not touch _anything_." Jack had said pointing to the spot on the bed where she was not to move from; Lex stuck her tongue at his retreating back. That had been around four hours ago. But so far she had been through all the maps changing courses for fun, hid all the in store rum in different places and was currently jumping on the bed trying to stay steady as the shipped moved so far she had only fallen once and knocked down some kind of porcelain bowl (which was stolen from a Transylvania princess right after Jack had slept with her). Childish her actions were Lex knew but hell if Jack was going to keep her locked up she was going to make his life hell.

Jack came tilting in to the Cabin and his eyes went dark and narrowed dangerously. Lex smiled and waved before doing a back flip off the bed.

"Are we there yet?" was the first question asked, Jack's ever moving fingers curled into fists as he sought to restrain himself from strangling the girl who had swooped in like hurricane.

"Oh yeah you mind getting me something to eat kind of hungry here after all turning your room upside down was a lot of work." Lex sat at the small table where his ruined maps were.

Jack strolled up to her and then like an old maid grabbed her by the ear and dragged her from his cabin. All the while Lex was yelling trying to pull free but to no avail Jack just pulled harder.

"Hey this is not fair…how would you feel if you had nothing to all day!" Jack choosing not to hear her words of protest dragged her all they way down to the brig, and placed her in one of the empty cells.

"But Jack this is unfair! Come on let me out." Lex whined this girl was starting to get on Jack's nerves he was seriously contemplating shoot her or at least sewing her mouth shut. But then Jack Could not sew.

"Well you won't behave, you won't listen to reason, do you know what," Jack pointed an unsteady hand at Lex with an accusatory stare. "You remind me of a friend; she too could never listen and behave."

Lex knew he was talking about Elizabeth Swann. "You sound almost wistful Jack…was she the women who got away…not very pirate like to me. Letting something go." A smirk graced Lex's lips; she fingered the braid with the beads in them.

Jack rolled his eyes and started leave when Lex started yelling. "Bloody pirate you can't leave me in here!"

"Can and just did!" Jack shouted over his shoulder and went back to issuing orders and steering the pearl.

A few hours later Jack had Gibbs go give Lex some dinner, when Gibbs returned he had a message for Jack.

"The lass wants to know if we're there yet?" Gibbs had a puzzled look on his face. Jack looked ready to shoot something.

* * *

When they arrived close to Port Royal they his they ship in a large alcove and Lex and Jack were to row ashore alone. When they reached the shore Jack realized he and lex stood out to much. With him being a wanted man and her in odd clothes and wild manor, Jack concluded a disguise would be necessary. Quickly stealing a cloak from the wash line of a civilian he handed it to Lex. She placed it on with out question of where it had been or who its previous owner was.

"So where would the books be then?" Jack asked as they walked the crowed market, Jack stealing a banana from a vendor as they walked. Lex was at a loss because she did not know what to tell Jack next.

'_I need to plan out my lies better.'_ Lex thought as she pretended to be interested in cheap shell necklaces.

Thinking of what to do next her eyes caught the sight of a blacksmith shop, remembering the name of Turner and the fact that Elizabeth had been engaged to a blacksmith before Jack. Getting the Turner would be the best place to start; the books she realized would have to be conveniently located at the governor's place of residence. Considering this was a plan being made up on the spot Lex figured she was doing quite well. But first things first she had to get to the blacksmith.

Lucky for Lex, Jack was eyeing some vendors loot and this distraction gave Lex the chance she need to make her first escape from Captain Sparrow's watchful gaze. She quietly stepped away from Jack and soon made it the twenty feet to the Blacksmith shop.

* * *

Inside there was a bunch of metal and swords, many tools and a donkey and the place was unbelievably hot. In one corner of the shop was a sleeping drunk, dirty, fat old man and Lex came to the conclusion that he was Turner.

"Okay the woman has to be blind and brain dead to choose him over Jack." Lex said out loud. She started poking the man with a discarded sword.

"Excuse me who are you?" Lex let out a squeal and dropped the sword and turned to face another man. He was carrying a bucket of oats for the donkey and Lex decided then he must be tuner.

"You're Turner right." Lex stated. The man smiled awkwardly. Lex gave him a look over.

"Well you're not unfortunate looking…shy maybe. But how in the hell could she choose you?" Lex mused failing to notice Will's smile disappear. Lex began to look at the swords he had made.

"I beg your pardon miss but who are you?" Will asked moving closer to her.

"Someone who is going to have to break your heart but will feel a twinge of regret for it…you seem like a nice bloke." She turned to face Will giving him a dazzling smile.

Will was staring to get a bit nervous this girl was wearing the oddest clothes and spoke very strangely. Odd she reminded him of someone in looks at least.

"Well it was nice meeting you Turner." Lex skipped out leaving a very confused Will Turner to ponder what had just happened. Outside of the shop Lex giggled. Poor Turner he never stood a chance.

* * *

Jack who was running around looking for Lex like a chicken with its head cut off was relived to find her in front of the gates of the governors mansion. Jack was ready to give Lex a one way ticket to meet Davy Jones but she spoke first.

"The books are inside." Lex turned to Jack who turned to stair at the impressive home.

"How are we going to get in?" Lex said looking at the house for any sign of Elizabeth Swann. At that moment four red coat marines began to approach followed by one man in a big hat and blue coat. Jack taking notice of this quickly grabbed Lex by the forearm and led her around the back of the house. Making sure to be as quite as possible; Jack and Lex scaled the back iron fence. Seeing an open balcony window He and Lex had found their opening.

_**Finally next chapter Liz is in please read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Time to Drop By

Chapter 5: To Go by the Stories

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews from last time. Please enjoy the next Chapter and Review**

* * *

The scaling of the wall took some time do to the fact that Jack while a fast climber was a bit clumsy. Lex on the other hand had managed to make it up to the balcony with little mishaps. The open balcony door led to a bed room, a rather nice one to, defiantly a women's do to the multitude of dresses in the closet. Jack stumbled after Lex.

"Took you long enough Captain." Lex said pulling out one of the dresses and standing in front of a full length mirror. The dress was a light blue and cream color, it was a bit long for Lex but she would have looked stunning in it. Looking at the corset though, it was going to be a tight fit.

"Who was that man we ran from?" Lex asked throwing the dress on the bed. Jack was looking around to not for dresses so much as something to turn profit on.

"We were not running from him, more of an out of sight out of mind precaution." Jack spoke turning to Lex. "Shouldn't we be getting the books pet?"

"I don't think we ought to leave the room for the moment Captain. Check it out." Lex pointed to the street where the Man in the expensive looking hat, navy blue coat and white wig turned onto the path of the house followed by four men with rifles and red coats.

"Not good." Jack muttered as they heard the front door slam hut and the butler announcing the arrival of Commodore Norrington.

Both Lex and Jack dove out of each other's way looking for hiding spots as the door to the bedroom opened.

"I'll just be a moment father!" Elizabeth shouted from her door way, she shut the door.

Jack hid behind the dressing screen and Lex hid behind the mirror for lack of a better place to hide in the panic of being caught.

"_Oh brilliant Lex, real smooth._" Lex chastised herself.

Elizabeth sank against the door and let out a sighed her father still had high hopes that she would marry the commodore. Sometimes there was no changing the optimism of people. Heading for her vanity dresser she noticed that one of her dresses was lying hazardously on the bed, Very out of place. Thinking one of the maids had left it there she began to walk towards the bed, picking it up Elizabeth turned to the left and saw Lex a nervous smile on her face. Lex held up one hand and waved slightly. Elizabeth more a nerved by the dark cloak and dagger at the girl's side let out a small scream.

Lex held her hands to her mouth in a quite jester and stepped closer the Elizabeth. Jack at this point grabbed Elizabeth from behind placing his rather grubby hand over her mouth. Elizabeth turned her face and saw Jack smiling at her.

"Now luv is that anyway to be treatin' your ol' friend Jack?" Jack said charmingly. Elizabeth's doe brown eyes narrowed and using her elbow she hit Jack in his side causing him to let her go and lose the air in his lung.

"Glad to see you again to 'Lizabeth." Jack wheezed as he tired to smile.

"ELIZABETH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" her father yelled banging at her door.

Wasting no time Elizabeth started to issue orders. "You two scoundrels hide here right now!" She whispered harshly and opened her closet doors, letting Lex inside first Jack followed second.

"But luv I'm afraid of the dark." He said jokingly; Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pushed him inside by using his face before shutting the closet door. At that moment Norrington and her father broke open the door and rushed to Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann are you alright?" asked Norrington scanning the room for any sign of impending danger. Her father was fretting over her making sure she was not bruised or bleeding.

"We heard you scream my dear." Governor Swann said relief flooding his voice.

"I'm fine father, James…I….I just saw a …a bird." Elizabeth stuttered smiling.

"A bird?" her father asked shaking his head.

"Yes a _sparrow_ I believe father just swooped in and startled me then flew back out the window." Elizabeth explained putting a slight emphasis on the name of the bird.

"I am fine really, if you two don't mind I would like to get ready for dinner, please excuse me for startling you." Elizabeth said in a docile tone as she led both men to her door. She shut it and placed a chair in front to hold it shut. Making sure to hear the retreating steps of her father and Norrington she quickly opened the closet door. She immediately went and opened the closet doors to find the girl holding one of her shoes and trying to hit Jack with it.

Seeing the light Jack jumped out of the confined space.

"Bloody close call there. Thank you so much for saving us luv." Elizabeth walked up to Jack and slapped him. The sound of clinking beads filled the room for a second.

"Not sure I deserve that." Jack mused holding his stinging cheek.

"Not to be rude to you Captain but yeah you did!" Lex said taking a seat on the bed. Jack glared at Lex.

"Keep doing that you will get wrinkles." Lex suggested to Jack who turned to face Elizabeth and her scorn.

"Jack what are you doing here, in my house no less? Do you want Norrington to find you? And who is the girl!" Elizabeth asked in one big rush of breath. Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm Lex, nice to meet you Miss Swann." Lex stood up and gave the proper introductions as her grandmother had taught her.

"Lex, it's a pleasure." Elizabeth nodded, however her anger at the two in her room no less apparent.

"Now what are you doing here?" She turned to Jack.

"Well we need to borrow something to help us on a venture." Jack explained a devilish smirk on his face.

"You mean steal something." Elizabeth stated. Lex was now wondering how to put the two together when all they seemed to do was argue.

"No the little lady there needed some book you've got stashed in your library. She knows of some grand treasure." Jack Pointed to Lex and Lex smiled.

"Actually we don't need the book the little knock on the head when we were in the closet made me remember where it is." Jack gave her a very evil look.

"You mean to say we came all this way for nothin'!" Jack wanted to yell but remembered Norrington was not far away.

"Well you always did do everything the hard way Jack." Elizabeth said sitting in seat next to the window.

"Well maybe it won't be a waste, heard you and the Whelp are to be married soon." Jack said taking a seat at the window.

"We will marry in a month actually." Elizabeth stated. Lex felt panic rise in her stomach. If Elizabeth marries the Black smith Tuner her whole life may cease to exist. Plus if what Elizabeth's said was true then Lex had less then a month now to make sure her great times an unknown number was grandfather was born or good bye Sparrow clan.

"Come with us." Lex jumped up surprising both Jack and Elizabeth with her outburst.

* * *

**Okay next chapter the unwanted invitation and to Singapore.**


	6. Chapter 6: Damn Reverse Psychology

Chapter 8: Damn Reverse Psychology 

_**Thank you for the reviews I am glad you enjoy this. So with out any suspense or long AN's enjoy this Chapter and leave a review!

* * *

**_

_Once upon a time Captain Jack Sparrow made the mistake of sending a letter to Lizzie's father wishing him happy 200th birthday instead of 60th. _

_She was so mad when she heard of his letter she took his privet stash of rum to celebrate the wedding of their friend Ana-Maria. Jack did not know this and when he went to find rum on his ship it was all gone. _

_So they had to wait three weeks to reach a port. Jack learned the lesson of sending prank letters._

* * *

"I mean come on think of it as a small getaway from the hard to do planning of a wedding." Lex persisted ignoring the looks she received from her future grand parents who did not know that yet.

"It would be nice to get away, my father has been doing most of the planning anyway, although he really would prefer if I married James. " Elizabeth finished the last statement to her self but looked to Jack.

"Hey and we can even bring the whelp along! Ye can considerate a pre-honeymoon-wedding present from ye ol' friend Jack what did you say luv?" Jack said as if inviting the future married couple along was all his idea. However that is not what caught Lex's attention as much as inviting the black smith along.

'Not good!' Lex thought but before she could think of a plausible excuse to not invite turner, Elizabeth accepted the offer.

"Alright Jack one last adventure on The Black Pearl before matrimony sounds wonderful. I shall inform Will and leave a note for my father and James." Elizabeth said as she sat at her small vanity and began to write.

"Take ye time on the note luv, me and the little scallywag here will go and get the eunuch." Jack said pulling Lex by the back of the stolen cloak to the open balcony window. Lex sighed but complied thinking of a way to make the turn of events work to her advantage.

'Yeah, good luck with that.' Lex's sarcastic mind supplied. Internal monologue was starting to give Lex a headache.

"Jack he is not a eunuch!" Elizabeth said giving Jack a disapproving look.

"So you would know from personal _experience_ then." Jack retorted giving Elizabeth a sly smile. Elizabeth threw a brush at him and Lex felt like crying.

After a few more verbal retorts, other effects thrown and a meeting time and place established Lex and Jack made their way down the balcony faster then going up. They both went straight to the black smith; however Jack noticed that Lex was not looking so happy. But having no idea how to handle women and their mood swings in general, he decided not to comment on it besides all in all his trouble would only get him a slap. Jack's hand went to his cheek in reaction to feeling the phantom sting.

* * *

Will was working on another sword as the two snuck in. Jack was pleased to see nothing had changed from his last visit to the smithy. Same old donkey, same old drunk in the same old corner and same old Will Turner working away; just like old times.

"Has ever one ever told you all work and no play makes ye William a _very_ dull boy." Jack let the hood of his cloak slide off as Will turned in surprise.

"Jack is that really you?" Will smiled and approached Jack and gave the Pirate a firm hand shake.

"It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Will asked, and then he noticed Lex standing behind Jack.

"You again, you're with Jack?" Will exclaimed; her words earlier left him confused and suspicious.

"Sad I know, sorry about earlier I just wanted to distract you so I could steal this." Lex showed him the dagger she had stole. Lucky thing she did steal other wise it would have been a hell of a problem to explain to Jack what she was doing at the smithy in the first place.

"Clever girl." Jack complemented and Lex smiled and blushed at the words.

"Thanks Captain that's the nicest thing you said to me since we met." Lex said, Will just took back his dagger and placed it in its proper place. Lex made no fuss over it she could always steal another.

"It's the first thing ye done that deserved a compliment m'dear." Jack said then turned to Will, a business like persona over coming Jack's demeanor.

"Will, your soon to be blushing wife has agreed to my offer of a pre-honeymoon trip aboard the Black Pearl around some desirable location. We expect you at the docks in an hour savvy." Jack's tone demanded resistance to his offer but Will Turner was known for being dafter then others.

"But we can't just leave! We have the weeding to plan and responsibilities to attend, myself and Elizabeth can't go on a pre-honeymoon it would be a scandal." Will argued. Jack rolled his eyes and Lex saw an opportune moment.

"Maybe he's right Jack maybe we can leave him here to deal with the wedding and stuff while Elizabeth can come and help us with the venture." Lex thought Will would agree with her, however Will just did the opposite which was not her intention.

"On the Pearl by her self for some hatch brain plan. I do not think that would be wise, if she wants to go then I will accompany her."

"But…" Jack shoved Lex aside and smiled charmingly in Will's direction.

"Now Lex m'girl if Will wants to go and see to the protection of his bonnie lass he can." Jack started to push Lex toward the door and shouted over his shoulder, "See you in with in the hour Tuner!"

* * *

'_This is not supposed to happen._' Lex's mind screamed.

"Well done Lex. Ye succeeded in getting Will to comply faster than Gibbs can empty a bottle." Jack moved ahead and Lex followed not happy about the new turn of events.

"Was never my intention Captain." Lex mumbled, Jack did not hear.

'_Plan was blown, have a month to get Jack and Liz together and to make matters worse I have to make up a fake location of treasure and deal with Will Turner…I'm in such trouble. I knew I should have paid attention in history class.' _While Lex was having her internal monologue she numbly followed Jack to the docks.

When they arrived the crew was ready to set sail Elizabeth was already on board and Jack was eager for coordinates to the great bounty Lex had promised. Life could not get any worse at that point, but life is quite funny at proving a person wrong.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rum is Gone Again

Chapter 7: The Rum is Gone...Again

**Please enjoy and sorry for the wait I hope you enjoy...since I was in a happy mood this chapter is more on the silly side(as were the other chapters)but I promise the story will pick up pace in the on coming chapters...until then enjoy**

* * *

Lex was now once again in the brig, tarring the floor up to prevent leaks from happening. However Lex was of the opinion that this was the diabolical plan of Captain Jack Sparrow himself to keep her out of his hair.

"That….punk…regardless if he is my great grand papa he thinks he can treat me like slave labor." Lex muttered as she poured the last of the tar on the floor making sure not to get her clothes anymore dirty then what they were.

Which brought up another fight her and Jack had got into since the returned to the pearl. According to him the drinking water was not bathing water. So after throwing her in the ocean (much to the protest of Elizabeth) and putting her in the brig to work Lex was now very moody. To think is was only the second day of their journey. After giving him the location (which was really California), he had shut himself up in his cabin and was now plotting the fastest course.

"When I get back home a bath is all I want…and ice cream." Lex thought miserably as she continued to mop.

* * *

On deck….

"Jack was it really necessary to throw her in the ocean?" Elizabeth followed the ever moving pirate to the wheel of the ship. Jack just smiled like a lunatic; Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an answer.

"Liz'beth Not only was it necessary it was that or shoot the lass." Jack said turning back to steer the ship, Elizabeth faced him again.

"Do you ever think maybe she acts that way because you make her do it?" Elizabeth spoke her tone cynical as Jack looked offended.

Lex had just finished tarring and was now on deck but out of sight of the two and watched to see what would happen. She was happy to note will was talking with Gibbs and seemed to be enthralled by what ever Gibbs was talking about.

"Lizbeth darling, I _never_ did anything to her." Jack said, Elizabeth gave a un-lady like snort and Jack raised an eye brow.

"Jack we both know that is not true you always do something." Elizabeth said walking away Jack just stuck his tongue at her retreating form and went back to what ever course he was taking. Lex went up to Elizabeth.

"Thank you, ever since I been on this ship everyone thinks I'm mad or a witch." Lex said deflated as she helped Elizabeth check the ropes, although it was really Elizabeth doing most of the work.

"No need to thank me, I know Jack can be quite maddening at times." Elizabeth said sincerely. Lex saw an opportunity to pry into the lives of her ancestors. '_Hopefully_.' The little voice in her head ever negative.

"Really how so?" Lex inquired as she helped Elizabeth untangle one of the ropes that had yet to be put away.

"Jack and I were once marooned on an island to die." Elizabeth said casually. Lex eyes widened slightly.

"Wow that sucks…but if you were left to die than how did you get off the island?" Lex asked hoping to hear the story. Elizabeth was about to answer when she noticed the beads in Lex's hair, they had become unraveled from the braid Lex had hid them in.

"Where did you get those? Or better yet why is that you and Jack have them? Is it from some secret order?" The questions Elizabeth asked were confusing to Lex at first, but then she felt the beads against her cheek and gave a small nervous laugh before quickly undoing her hair and re-hiding the beads. Elizabeth looked slightly puzzled, and Lex stammered for an answer.

"See it's um… a very long story… and not one really want to talk about…Maybe you can ask Jack about it. And hey you never answered my question." Lex said trying very hard to divert Elizabeth's attention from the beads. '_Last thing I need is for Jack to get curios about them._' She thought disdainfully.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Lex and knew well enough to leave some things alone. So Elizabeth settled on telling (the true story) of what happened on the island where she had burned his rum. Jack was not at all happy about overhearing the incident and went to comfort himself with his personal stash of rum.

* * *

It was around dawn when Lex went to the Captain's Cabin and Lex had done her best to help the crew of the Pearl considering her limited knowledge. Ana-Maria who was still a bit testy at Lex but did give her a bit of torturing as did Elizabeth; however it did not help much. Will and her and gotten into an argument over what was wrong with Jack and why he was so odd so far her tolerance for the black smith was wearing thin.

Making her way to the bed she was miffed to see Jack wrapped up in the blankets (that were most likely stolen from some high to do lord) holding a half empty bottle of rum and snoring quite loud. Lex having no patients from have helped the night crew and made breakfast for the miscreants of Captain Jack Sparrow she woke him up by pulling the bottle from his loose embrace and proceeded to dump it all over his head.

"WE SPRUNG A LEAK!" yelled Jack as he waved his arms around madly as if trying to halt the flow of what he thought was water. Lex stood over him and rolled her eyes.

"Quit your yelling and get up!" Lex said trying to keep her temper from flaring. Jack now noting Lex holding an empty bottle of rum, the fact that she had just wasted it and that his hair and part of his shirt were soaked with the remains of the bottle Jack's features took on the look of a lunatic: wide eyed and sinister grin.

"Lex darlin' did you happen to know that was the last," Jack got up from the bed slowly and took a step towards Lex, his tone was almost kind, Lex took a step back as Jack continued to talk.

"That the bottle you now clasp," He took another step closer his swagger gone; Lex took another step back looking to the bottle to Jack and the door out of the cabin. Jack followed her gaze and smirked but continued to step towards her.

"Was the very last of me own personal stash." Lex placed the bottle on the table bolted to the door; however Jack managed to get in front of Lex by jumping over the bed and blocking the door.

"Now Jack I know you don't like it when women destroy your rum but…" Lex taking notice of his interesting in her excuse ran from him and dove under the bed. Jack gave chase and followed her under but he was a bit wider then Lex and became stuck. Having no choice but to back up he raised his head to see Lex holding his pillow by the ends. He did not have enough time to duck as the semi hard pillow smacked him right in the face.

"I so do not need this in the morning!" Lex yelled as she continued to swing the pillow on Jack. Before they knew it they both began to wrestle each other. Jack was slightly surprised the Lex could wrestle. The unofficial wrestling match lasted only a few minutes as it was abruptly ended when Elizabeth walked in. so far both of them had their hands around each other throats.

"He started it!" Lex said as she pushed jack away and stood up. Jack looked offended and stood up as well looking at Lex.

"No I did not!" Jack yelled Lex turned to him.

"Yes you did!" Lex Yelled back.

"Did not missy!"

"Did to Captain!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did to!"

"Who do I look like daffy duck I am not falling for it!"

"Quite both of you!" Elizabeth shouted just as Jack had taken out his pistol and had it aimed for Lex's head.

"Jack put it down and Lex go ahead and rest you _worked very hard_ last night and this morning." Elizabeth spoke putting slight emphasis that Lex had been working while Jack had slept; she gently pulled Jack out of the cabin as Lex stuck her tongue at Jack who wanted to shoot her.

* * *

Elizabeth shut the door and pulled Jack on deck where she placed an apple in his hand.

"Not sure I should eat this luv; you apples from women are nothin' but trouble." Jack smirked referring to the story of Adam and Eve, Jack still took a bite out of the fruit. As Jack twirled around he noticed that the Pearl was slightly cleaner and that many of his crew had new weapons.

"Lex was helping clean all night and Will has taken to sharpening the weapons of your crew." Elizabeth answered as they walked to the wheel of the Pearl where Cotton was steering. Seeing the Captain, Cotton handed over the wheel and went to get some breakfast.

"It's good the little scallywag earns her keep." Jack said steering with one hand and eating with the other.

"Jack you should try to be a bit nicer to her, Lex is really sweet when you get to know her." Elizabeth said standing by Jack enjoying the smell of the sea and the feel of the waves against the boat.

"Lizzie I have tried to be nice but so far the lass has me wantin' to rip out my hair." Jack said sullenly.

"You know I am sure if you got to know her you would find you have a lot more _in common_ and she might even be willing to give you more detail on the treasure she is leading us to." Elizabeth said in a sing song voice.

"You know she reminds me of you with the destroying of me rum." Jack would have pouted had the crew not been around, just think of his lost rum made him mad.

"Jack it is time to get over that." Elizabeth said and left to see her fiancé.

* * *

Hours passed until it became night Jack had been barking orders and steering the ship and helping the crew and was now resting in the crows nest watching the stars float by regretfully no rum was at his side. Jack had been thinking about what Elizabeth had said and dashed it away as nonsense; however it was not until he was replying the conversation over in his head that he realized something.

"_You know she reminds me of you with the destroying of me rum."_

When Jack first met Lex she looked familiar and now when he thought about the rum being poured all over him and the incident of the island, he now knew that Lex reminded him of Elizabeth not just in spirit but in looks. Jumping up Jack made his way down to his cabin; was going to see if his idle thoughts were right.

**

* * *

Long Chapter! Happy early Christmas and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**To go by the stories**

Here it is hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

When Jack arrived at his cabin he was surprised to find Lex already asleep but this gave Jack the perfect opportune moment to study her.

She was in his bed wearing one of his shirts and peaceful not like the raging monster he had gotten to know over the last few days. Her long dark and blond streaked hair was undone from her braid and that is when he saw the set of beads like the ones he wore tied to her hair.

As he went to finger the dangling coin she turned over to rest on her stomach. It was there on Lex's upper right shoulder he was a black mark, being ever careful to disturb Lex he push the shirt down just a little to see a tattoo of a bird but just on any bird that of a sparrow, Jack was amazed at the art work of the tattoo, in fact he was jealous that hers were much better in design then his own.

Lex at this point turned to lie on her back again and that is when the most damaging piece of evidenced was found. A necklace of amber designed in the shape of a sun. Jack deciding to take a look in his special little trove of treasure before strangling Lex in her sleep saw that his own pendent of that same design was in fact still in place but when he went back to take a closer look at Lex's pendent he saw hers had a small painting of a sparrow and a swan.

Jack then pulled the covers off Lex and then poured a pitcher of water of her head weather the water was clean or not he was unsure. Lex woke up screaming.

"Why the hell!" She shut up quickly though as Jack took a seat on the bed with his pistol pointed at Lex's forehead.

"Now darlin' you and I are going to have a long chat savvy." It was a statement not a question and Lex just nodded.

"First of where are you really from?" Jack tapped the barrel of the pistol against her head lightly for emphasis, "And do not lie Lex because very bad things will happen."

"I did not lie when I said I was from California…," She wiped some of the water off her using the dry portion of the blanket, she looked at Jack pleadingly. "What I tell you next you can't tell anyone!" Jack nodded and Lex continued to talk.

"However California won't become a legal state in the America's for a long time…in the year of eighteen sixty three." Lex looked at Jack and was happy to note that his grip on the trigger lessened.

"Next question pet, where did you get the beads and," Jack pulled at the necklace around Lex's neck, "where did you get this?"

Lex gave out a sigh, "I knew you were not a stupid as you looked." Jack once again tightened his grip and the trigger and Lex smiled nervously.

"Hey take it as a complement granddad!" Lex smile grew as the look on Jack face became confused.

"Granddad? I think I may have scared you into being mad." Jack said and Lex let out another sigh.

"Jack what I am about to tell you will make you responsible whether I will grow up to exist or not…the beads and necklace I found in my grandmothers home. I live in the year two thousand and five and well you are my ancestor." Lex explained however Lex was caught totally of guard at Jack's next action; Captain Jack Sparrow one of the greatest pirates of the seas (to some), last remaining pirate threat to the Caribbean fainted.

Lex had no idea what to do so in her shock at seeing her grandfather faint she went back to bed.

About an hour later Lex woke up to find Jack lying next to her hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling in a daze. The next thing he said made Lex want to laugh.

"'Lizbeth is the lady isn't she?" From the tone of Jack's voice Lex could tell a part of Jack wanted her to deny the question but yet another part wanted her to agree with it. Lex did not say a word and her silence answered the question for him he turned to Lex and sighed.

"How did you figure it out captain?" Lex asked. Jack merely smiled at her.

"Not many women can burn and waste my rum without being killed for it." Jack smirked and Lex giggled.

"So would you know how we came to be a happy couple?" Jack asked not sitting up and looking less depressed.

"No I don't." Lex answered wearily. "And that's the problem most of what I know about you're adventures I forgot, when I dream I sometimes see flashes but nothing coherent." Lex explained and began to braid her hair just for something to do.

"Well no matter all women fall for my charm anyway." Jack said with confidence. Lex rolled her eyes in response.

Jack shrugged then a true smile graced his face.

"Well then do you know how my lustrous career came to an end with my lady at my side?" Lex looked up and shook her head no. Jack's smile began to fade.

"How famous am I in your time luv?" Jack asked. Lex was quite surprised at his turn of questions but the last one was the worst he could have asked.

"Captain Do we need to talk about that?" Lex got out of the bed in order to put some distance between them. Jack took that for a bad sign.

"I take it I am not that famous." He stated his smile fell away.

Lex sighed and told him the truth even though it hurt to.

"Well the most famous pirate is Captain Henry Morgan, sacked the unshakable and then turned pirate hunter and a great privateer. In my time he even has a brand of rum named after him…you on the other hand are only remembered in the Sparrow family." When Lex had finished Jack took on a look of seriousness.

"Well looks like I'll have to do a bit more too …" he stopped mid sentence and stood very still. Lex went over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Captain?" Lex questioned and Jack turned to her.

"darlin' do not leave here understand?" He asked and Lex knew better than to argue nodded. Jack then left the cabin in a rush and Lex went back to the problem of getting her grandparents together until she felt the ship rumble.

It was then she realized they were in a storm.

Lex could only hear the sounds of the crew and Jack yelling orders that were at times drowned out by the rumble of the sea. She could hear Will and Gibbs yelling about Jack's sanity and Elizabeth yelling orders as if the ship was hers instead of Jack's.

Lex was also trying her best to keep the things that were not nailed down from falling which was a very busy job as much as The Black Pearl was swaying and rocking. Lex was just grateful she did not become sea sick.

All of a sudden she felt the ship bang against something followed by the sounds of yelling and two words that made Lex's blood run very cold.

"Women overboard!" Somehow Lex had a felt that it was not Ana-meria.


End file.
